Complete identification of intestinal organisms isolated during previous tenure of contract. Compare flora of populations at different of colonic cancer to determine presence or absence of discernable differences. Perform statistical analysis of data as required. Determine positive or negative correlation between intestinal microflora and the reduction of neutral sterols. Prepare reports on findings.